


Where Else Would I Go? Feat Ivan Locke

by ItsComingUpHardy



Series: Tom Hardy One Shots. [2]
Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, ivan locke
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff, Married Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsComingUpHardy/pseuds/ItsComingUpHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Evening my little honey monsters!</p><p>I bring to you...Shameless Smut.</p><p>It's fluff/married/sweet Smut. Just a little something something to tide you over while I get things updated for Under Locke and Key. I do have a Tumblr page (repeating myself again, sorry) and that is my main page for ASKS/SUBMISSIONS/REQUESTS. So, please ask me any questions that you might have over on my Tumblr. </p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Else Would I Go? Feat Ivan Locke

Ivan drove with haste and listened slightly to the weather report coming through his radio. He was late. He was always fucking late. The pours were the worst and he remembers telling his wife that he would be home straight after…but he always got caught up. 

Tonight was no different.

\---

Coming in the door as quiet as possible, dumping his overall bag at the door with a soft thud and pulling his heavy industrial boots off, he shut the door with a click and could hear nothing. The landing light was softly lit by the small lamp at the end of the hall where the living room sat across from the kitchen. There was no TV sound. No late night dishwasher. No nothing.

He’d done it again. 

Sighing softly, he rubbed his beard in frustration and padded along the hall to the living room to sit for a bit before he went up to bed to face his wife. Although, he noticed the soft white fluffy blanket covering the mound underneath. Her small, curvy body relaxed against the soft fabric of their couch. He noticed the empty wine glass on the coffee table and the stereo remote on the floor where she seemed to have dropped it. Friday was always wine night for them both. The weekend off allowed them to relax with each other, catch up on the happening of the week. She had to do that herself tonight.

She was beautiful. He couldn’t help but smile at her soft slumbering features. He imagined her soft green eyes twitching in slumber and her beautiful brown hair smelling of vanilla and rose like it always does. Kneeling down by her side, he swept the hair from her face to get a good look at her. She was soft and warm and he craved to just feel her. 

Lifting her easily from their couch and dropping the blanket from around her body and saw she was all white lingerie. Hitching a breath, he realised she was waiting for him to come home. They hadn’t had sex in weeks because of their heavy work load and here she is, bare to him and dead to the World because he couldn’t decline a celebratory beer after the pour.

“Fucking idiot.” Was all he could muster under his breath as he walked up the narrow stairs to their room. 

\---

Jean woke to the sound of the shower going and her body resting under her duvet. Lifting her head to look at the clock, it read 11:45pm and realised Ivan was late again if he was just taking a shower. She couldn’t be angry with him. She knew his work load was nothing but stressful but he was hers as well. He needed to realise this.

Turning onto her side again when she heard the shower stop, she realised he had taken off her cardigan and left her in the lingerie she had picked out for him. Fanning her hair out on the pillow and listening to him brush his teeth and primp before he came to bed, she prepared herself for him. They had been married for eight years and dated ten years before that, but she always got nervous when they went this long without being intimate. This was her husband.

She heard the light click off from their bathroom and she closed her eyes and smiled as he trotted softly over to the bed, careful not to wake her. 

He lifted the duvet back and hissed at the sight of his wife. She was always such a beautiful shape. She curved almost dangerously at the waist and her hips were beautifully wide and an arse just to match it. Hidden all behind white lingerie, he took this as his punishment and just snuggled up behind her, kissing the spot where her shoulder meets her neck.

“You’re late, Ivan Locke.” He jumped at the sound of her voice and listened to her chuckle softly at his reaction.

“Fuck Jean, you nearly gave me a heart attack pet.” He rested his forehead against her shoulder and breathed her in as he calmed himself.

“Good, you deserve it. Keeping me waiting.” She turned to look at him. His baby blues full of sadness and regret and she instantly softened to him.

“I’m a lesser man for keeping you up sweetheart. The workies, they like to celebrate a pour.” He dipped his head, in what looked like shame. She tutted at the sight, lifting his chin up to meet her gaze.

“Don’t be sorry for doing something you love. I’ll always be here when you get home.” She kissed him once on the lips and he closed his eyes at the contact.

“Good pour?” Her voice was small, but full of curiosity. He couldn’t help but let his excitement shown.

“It was magnificent sweetheart. We had all the pumps ready to go at 6am and everyone was there on time. The concrete was set and ready for the pour at 9. No hitches sweetheart. My pour. My pour sweetheart.” His eyes were a gleam and she felt her heart melt. This is what he loved to do, she can’t deny this man anything when he poured his love into everything he done.

“And Donal? Did he show up on time?” Donal was a sweet lad. He always followed Ivan like a lost puppy but you could tell there was respect. Her husband was a man to respect.

“No cider last night. He was bright as a fucking button this morning.” He held her close to his face. Stroking her side with his fingertips as she stroked his bare chest.

“Should I ask about Gareth?” Kissing his chin, he sighed at the sound of The Bastards name. This man was the reason she couldn’t do this every Friday night. Keeping him at the office for something as stupid as road closure agreements. Bastard.

“He’s under a lot of pressure from the Chicago office. That means he needs me under pressure to make sure the job gets done.” He snuggled against her more, resting his head in the crook of her neck. His beard was always so soft and she praised her smart thinking when it came to beard oils and conditioner for birthdays and Christmas.

“He shouldn’t be getting you to run the whole thing love. You’re amazing but you need a life as well.” Stroking his head, she felt him kiss at her neck and her heart flutter in her chest.

“You mean, I need to be home on time to take care of my wife?” She couldn’t help but smile at his obvious inclination of “taking care” of her.

“Remember Locke, I can “take care” of myself just fine.” She laughed when he squeezed her sides and nibbled at her neck.

“You’re a minx. Maybe I should go back to the office.” He rolled over to get out the bed and she pulled him back to her. 

“You dare.” She mumbled against his chest as she snuggled into him. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes for my liking.” She heard him say as he unclasped her uncomfortable bra. Moaning in relief, she was happier at the fact she had the constrictive piece of material off her than the fact her husband was trying to seduce her.

“That feels so much better.” Her moan was one of sheer pleasure and she quite happily flicked it across the span of their bedroom. 

Leaning on her heads, she looked up at her husband from his chest to see him staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

“What are you thinking about?” His head fell forward to look at her. Her head dipped to the side to listening to what he had to say.

“That, you’re the most beautiful thing in my life and that I am a retch of a husband.” He stroked down her face to emphasise his point. She was his everything and times like these were what got him through the day. They lived in comfort but he wasn’t comfortable unless she was.

Without a single word, she moved slowly up his chest and left an open mouth kiss on his lips. Moving up his body to straddle him and take both cheeks in her hands, he relaxed against her and let his hands roam her body.

“I don’t see a retch. I see a man working hard to get back to his woman. And for that, I am forever in your debt.” It came out in a whisper and that’s all that had to be said between them.

\---

Everything was slow. They took their time. Ivan sat against their headboard with his wife straddling his lap. They kissed for the longest time and it was slow and open. They were together for the first time in what felt like weeks. His hands stroking her sides as hers ran down his arms. 

Stopping to breathe they both looked at each other for a minute and in a silent realization, this was the first time in weeks that they had really looked at each other. Running her finger tips across his lips, he locked his arms around her and shifted his weight to flip her onto her back. The sheets were soft and her back arched up into his arms as he kissed down her chest. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he sat with her. His kisses so light that she could only register the cool breath on her heated skin. 

Letting her head fall against the pillow, she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, feeling the softness through her fingers as he kissed around her nipple. Pert and pink for him, he near devoured without thinking until he heard the hiss and saw her head raise from the pillow to watch his actions unfold.

Her eyes followed his hands move up and down her rib cage as he was bent awkwardly over her small body. Her upper body between his legs and her legs wrapped around his thick waist. His eyes were glued to her, as his fingers followed a trail down to her hip, taking hold of the thin piece of lace, dragging it slowly as far as it can go before lifting her leg up as far as it will go to pull the lace from her leg, placing it back where it was and leaving the rest to his other hand, sweeping the garment off her other leg. 

He watched the pearl whites take hostage of her pink lip as his hand stroked down her collarbone, moving it down her chest, thumbing her nipples as he did. Everything about her breathing and her movements cried out ready. Stroking his hands down her sides, he moved his thumb to her centre and with a jerk, she pressed herself further into the mattress. He smiled at her reaction and continued to circle that beautiful wet centre. This is what he done to her and he loved to see her feel every bit of him. 

“Feel good baby?” Applying a little more pressure, he could feel her thighs shake at his sides and knew she was close.

She never answered him. She could only moan out his name and grip the sheets next to her body. His body responding to hers as he could feel her getting wetting by the second. Her body reached that finish line with a bow of her back and her hand reaching out to grab his wrist to stop his circling, all too intense. 

Her body was rested and her thighs twitching when he started kissing up her body. She kicked herself up to kiss him half. Pulling the Under Armour boxers down his thick hips, he sprung free from his confines and she instantly took hold of him. His jaw was tensed when she set her pace on him. Pre-cum leaking onto he palm as she give him open mouthed kisses. He couldn’t quite concentrate on her lips when her hands were working him over.

“Fuck Jean, if you keep that up, I’m not going to last very long.” His laugh was contagious. The way his eyes would crinkle and eyebrows knit together. His accent was always the main thing she loved about him. His beard a close second and then his eyes. He could keep talking to her and her body would just convulse at the sound of his thick Welsh accent.

“I really need you to fuck me then Ivan because I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” She whispered into his open mouth. He wasn’t fast enough for her, because he was soon on his back and her legs had swing themselves over his hips.

“Nice and slow?” She was asking because she knew he would just take control. But he was making sure to make eye contact with her when she slide down on to him. Her body wet, warm and inviting. The noises she made caused him to moan out louder than he had expected.

“I don’t think I can move.” It was a nervous laugh she gave out, every nerve in her body had seized and she wasn’t sure whether it was the feel of Ivan finally inside her or that her body wasn’t ready for another orgasm.

“You feel so fucking good baby. You need to move.” He placed his hands on her hips and gave one hard thrust into her, watching her mouth drop open at the sudden feeling of fullness.

“Fuck. Do that again.” She pushed her body forward so her hands rested on his chest. Pulling his feet up for balance, he set a steady pace as he thrust up into her. Her mouth was open, but she couldn’t make a sound. Pulling her body up, she managed to find that angle where he could hit that sweet spot over and over again.

“Fuck!” Her body was on fire. Everything in the room was black. All she could hear was the heartbeat in her ears as he kept thrusting up into her. The sound of skin on skin echoing between the four walls with the ringing of their names following.

Before she could finish, he flipped her round. Laying completely on top of her as he kept at his punishing pace.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this. Being inside you. So fucking wet for me sweetheart.” He brought his thumb down to play with the pink nerve that had made itself aware to him. It was true. She was always so wet and ready for him. Her body had this natural reaction to Ivan and it always drove him half-crazy with need. 

She watched him disappear into her over and over, rolling her eyes into her head as she felt that familiar coil start to unravel.

“I’m so close.” That’s all he needed to speed up. His hard thrust pushing her further into the mattress and her finger nails digging further into his forearms. He could feel every muscle in her body tense all at once and her body push him out of her as she came. With an almighty shout of his name, her head thrown back into the sheets, she could have sworn she was floating towards the ceiling. 

Ivan waiting for her legs to stop shaking. Her tight opening wouldn’t let him enter again until she relaxed. Kissing her lips again, he pushed past the tight muscle and felt her gasp against his lips as he picked up the pace again. Just a few more thrusts and he would be finished. His body aching for release. Her body felt too good and his body was betraying him of that finished.

“So fucking good.” Was all he could muster before he came with a tight and hard jerk inside her. She could feel every muscle in her body tighten when he pushed deeper inside. 

Stoking up and down his back, she could feel him relax against her. His breathing still laboured but relaxed.

“We should definitely do this every Friday night. I forgot how good you are at that.” She was being deadly serious. Her body betraying her reaction as he pulled out with a hiss and a shiver ran up her spin. 

“Every Friday. Every Saturday. Every fucking day.” He said as he pulled the duvet over him and his wife. Her body was cool and soft against his. 

“Promise me, that even after a good pour and a drink with the lads, that you’ll come home to me?” Her voice was weak as sleep started to take her. Kissing the top of her head, he could only say what was in his heart.

“Where else will I go?”

**Author's Note:**

> [What Jean Wore.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=180443959)


End file.
